Skillfully Orchestrated, Badly Planned
by gottabegenki
Summary: Prince of Tennis Yaoi. When Tezuka placed Tennis before him, Fuji hatched a plan. By staging a mock relationship with Eiji he hoped to make Tezuka jealous and get Oishi with Eiji in the process. Unfortunately some things don't go the way you want it to. E


My for PoT fic. Be nice. ~pokes em~ And this is dedicated to aoimaboroshi whose fics are absolutely wonderful! ^_~   
  
You'll see numbers throughout the fic. That means to scroll to the bottom to get links of the picture that inspired that scene. Check 'em out! The pics are adorable. *_*  
  
Skillfully Orchestrated, Badly Planned  
Chapter 1  
Rating: PG13 but escalated to NC17 in some chapters ^_^  
Pairings: To say would be to spoil. But for now TezukaxFuji, OishixEiji and FujixEiji O.o-Gyah!  
  
//Fuji//  
  
I was never one to be content with second best. So naturally, when I was clearly placed second in Tezuka's priorities, I sought to quickly remedy it.  
  
It was a simple plan. If Tezuka saw me with someone else, surely he would finally realize how important I was. After all, it is widely proven that one doesn't realize how precious something is unless it's taken away. Tezuka isn't immune to this way of thinking either. I've tested him. Unfortunately now I needed to find someone whom I trusted and was willing enough to put on the charade.  
  
The answer came to me quickly at school the next morning upon walking into my classroom.  
  
"Fuji! Good mornin'!!" I nearly stumbled when something slammed into me from behind but quickly managed to catch my balance. To my amusement I now had thin, gangly Kikumaru Eiji arms around my neck. His greeting me this way was starting to be a morning ritual.   
  
"Nya! Did you bring it?" Eiji's grinning face peered at me from over my shoulder.  
  
"Of course." I reached into my pocket and fished out the box of strawberry Pocky I had promised him.  
  
"Uwa! Fuji! You're a lifesaver!" He ripped the box open and started to nibble on one of the sticks. He then gave me a thumbs up in gratitude. "If you need my help with anything just ask!"  
  
That's when it clicked. Eiji would be perfect! Tezuka, Oishi, him and I had all been friends since Kindergarten and were close friends. [1] Of course it would be perfectly plausible to Tezuka if I left him for one of them wouldn't it? However, I also knew how close Oishi and Eiji were and that I may be making things difficult for them. The only thing that was stopping them from starting a relationship was Oishi's ever-present shyness. All they needed was a little prodding... I smiled smugly to myself. Perhaps my plan would benefit them as well. 'IF' Eiji agreed to play a part in it.  
  
When we reached our seats I leaned over to his desk and whispered softly, "So, Eiji."  
  
He glanced up at me from his box of pocky, the end of the stick still sticking out from between his lips. "Hmmmm?"  
  
"Have you and Oishi started dating yet?"  
  
Eiji's reaction was instantaneous. He started to choke on his food, slamming his hand on the table as he fought for air. I quickly handed him my can of juice and he chugged it down. When he finally found his voice he grabbed the sleeve of my uniform and hissed quietly, wide brown eyes darting about. "What the hell brought that up?!"  
  
Ah! His face was so red! Whether from embarrassment of from his momentary lack of air I didn't know. I patted the hand on my sleeve and murmured, "I've noticed you two have been closer than usual so I merely assumed..." He tried to look away but I placed a finger gently on his cheek and turned him to face me. "It's alright. I'm okay with it Eiji. You know I'm together with Tezuka so after all we're the in same sort of situation." The only other people who knew about my relationship with Tezuka were Oishi and Eiji. Inui knew as well, but only because he paid so close attention to all of   
us that there probably wasn't a secret he didn't know.  
  
Eiji clasped his hands together on his lap and started to twiddle his thumbs, "Nya... are we that obvious? How embarrassing!" His face then turned several shades of red before settling on a deep magenta. "But Oishi is too shy to do anything! Sometimes it looks like he'll reach out and hold my hand but then he'll suddenly walk away! Hanya~aa! I'm so frustrated Fuji! Nothing will happen if we're like this!" His eyes started to waterfall tears and he reached out to tug pitifully on my sleeve. "What'll I do Fuji? You're good at this stuff right? You and Tezuka never had any problems right?"  
  
My lips turned up into an innocent smile, the sweet taste of triumph singing behind my pleasant mask. Eiji had just fallen neatly into my hands. My plan was like a game board, and one of the key pieces was now already in play. If things went the way I wanted it to, which it always has, then not only Tezuka and I would benefit but Oishi and Kikumaru as well. After all, we were old friends. It wouldn't hurt to help them when I had so much to gain as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
//Eiji//  
  
"You want me to what?!" I suddenly felt dizzy. My blood had rushed to my head too many times today! [2]  
  
"Go out with me." Fuji smiled.  
  
"B-B-but hows that going to help me and Oishi? And won't Tezuka kill us?!" Fuji looked so stern all of a sudden that I felt I had said something wrong.  
  
"Tezuka cares about tennis more than me."   
  
Ack! I did say something wrong! I seemed to do that a lot lately...  
  
"Eiji." I looked up quickly and found Fuji's startling blue eyes gazing straight at me. "Do you remember when we were children how you'd leave your teddy bear lying around?"  
  
Eh? What did that have to do with anything? I nodded in answer, not really sure where he was going with this.  
  
"Good. Do you also remember how you'd ignore it but burst out screaming if someone else touched it?"   
  
"Yeah..." I crossed my arms defensively. "I just didn't like others touching him!"  
  
Fuji smiled then and I brightened instantly. I liked Fuji much better when he was smiling.   
  
"So you see, you only realize how important something is to you when someone else is attempting to take it." Fuji explained. "So if we were to pretend that we were together, wouldn't Oishi realize how important you are to him and start taking the way he felt for you seriously?"  
  
It made sense! I threw my arms around Fuji and huggled him happily. "That would work right? Right? Yeah! You're so smart Fuji!" When I realized some of our classmates were staring I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "But what about Tezuka? He'll murder-ate me! Should we tell him the plan too?"  
  
"No." I blinked in surprise but kept silent because Fuji then seemed to be thinking about something. He apparently reached a decision because his face brightened. "Tezuka has been cold to me lately. Perhaps he will realize how important I am to him as well. Then we will both benefit from it."  
  
"Wow... Fuji. You're such a good friend! I can't believe you're going through with this!" Fuji was doing this all for me!  
  
"It's no problem." He patted my shoulder. "Let me think how we're going to do this alright?"  
  
I nodded cheerfully. Then sensei entered the classroom and I realized that I had forgotten my homework! Fuji was one step ahead, holding out his copy with a smile. Snatching the piece of paper with a thankful grin I proceeded to copy off it.  
  
I had such good friends! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*  
  
//Oishi//  
  
The tennis courts were now steadily filling with students. The first years bustled about getting things ready while the older students had already started to pair off for the practice games.  
  
"Regulars! Over here!" Tezuka strode into one of the empty courts, deep voice clearly heard over the resounding din. Once everyone was gathered he announced. "Ryuzaki-sensei has something to announce."  
  
She stepped forward, waving a folder in one hand. "Seigaku Regulars! Have I good news for all of you. We're all going on a much deserved vacation!"  
  
I squeezed past Momoshiro and Kaidoh so I could stand beside Eiji up front. I returned my best friends excited grin with a small smile of my own, resting one hand on his shoulder.  
  
Ryuzaki continued, "Since our Tennis team has been doing so well the school has decided to give us three days off school to visit Mt. Shirato! All expense paid of course." She handed the folder to Tezuka. "There are three cabins so it's up to the rest of you to decide who shares the other two."  
  
"Ee~eeh?" Momo scratched his head. "I though there were three cabins! Why are we squeezing ourselves into two?!"  
  
"Because one is mine!" Ryuzaki smirked, eyes narrowing slightly. "Unless any of you want to share. I'll have strict rules though, no mistaking that!"  
  
Satisfied by the sudden barrage of no's and shaking of heads she nodded and left. I looked down at the top of Eiji's head, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. I would like nothing more than to share a cabin with him... but lately my feelings for my best friend had changed into something deeper. I had even almost tried to hold his hand! Thankfully I had caught myself and walked away before Eiji had noticed.  
  
If I shared a room with Eiji, which was most likely, what would happen? I myself wasn't sure about my feelings for him at the moment. Was it just intense friendship being mistaken for love? I had never been in love before so how sure could I be that this was what I was feeling? And Eiji was a boy which made things more difficult... I wasn't sure how he would react to all this. I knew I had to sort things out in my mind before I decided on my course of   
action. And that meant I needed to have some quiet time to think.  
  
Which also meant being away from Eiji. I felt affection rise up in my chest as I realized that any time spent with him was never quiet or uninteresting.  
  
Suddenly Fuji came up to us, a paper in hand. "Eiji. we'll be sharing a room with Momoshiro and Echizen." Then his gaze moving to me he added, "You'll be with Kaidoh, Inui, Kawamura and Tezuka in the main cabin Oishi. I hope that's alright with you?"  
  
"Of course." Then before I could say anything more Fuji had led Eiji away, their voices lowering into hushed whispers. Frowning slightly I watched them. What had that been all about? Fuji was rooming away from Tezuka? Glancing at our captain I silently wondered if something had indeed happened between him and Fuji. And as I watched Eiji and Fuji from a distance, Fuji's face a   
complacent mask, I hope that Eiji hadn't been dragged into it.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Add www. before the links ne? ^_~  
  
[1] The four of them in kindergarten! *_* () 


End file.
